1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hole-punching assembly structure, and more particularly, to a multi-hole-punching unit for binding books, and still more particularly, to a hole-punching unit having a hole-punching assembly structure which can be adapted to hole shapes, hole position designs to swiftly dismantle, add or switch tool holders to facilitate availability and usability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of now, hole-punching unit is used to punch holes on a stack of papers to bind papers into a book. Due to different binding styles and requirements, a multi-hole-punching unit is provided to punch a plurality of holes on a stack of papers at a time.
Conventional multi-hole-punching unit is operated by driving a plurality of tool holders disposed at the hole-punching assembly to move back and forth to complete the hole-punching operation on a stack of papers. As the sheet number and weight of papers vary, the thickness of the paper stack is different, and configurations such as different binding requirements, gap between each hole and number of holes are different as well. In this case, user has to find a hole-punching assembly comprising corresponding tool holders according to sheet number and paper thickness, and also reduces or increases the number of tool holders based on number of holes and their relative positions. However, it is often necessary to remove the whole hole-punching assembly when using conventional hole-punching unit, which causes inconvenience in hole-punching operation.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of prior art hole-punching assembly structure, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a new hole-punching assembly structure for hole-punching unit disclosed in the present invention.